


Good and bad memories

by Hadad (160)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bittersweet, Family Feels, I hope it's fine, I made myself sad, I'm not an english-speaker and I don't have a beta, Kratos is not fine, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/160/pseuds/Hadad
Summary: « Try not to fall from cliffs again, please. »





	Good and bad memories

Lloyd had been staring at the wall for a whole hour now, and Raine was worried. Kratos too. It was showing. And it scared Raine even more. 

The fight hadn’t been so hard in itself, but the ground was tricky and unstable. They couldn’t have predicted the path giving up under their feet, and Lloyd had fallen a few meters down the cliff in an avalanche of rocks and boulders. When they had retrieved him from under the rumbles, Lloyd was unconscious and stayed out even when they finally reached a refuge higher in the mountains. The woman didn’t ask a question when she saw their group, dirty and panicked and shoved them in her best rooms with the promise of a hot meal when they’d be ready for it. Zelos didn’t even try to flirt with her, his eyes fixed on his friend, face pale and drawn.

The diagnostic was clear : concussion. Maybe a broken arm. They decided to took turns to watch over Lloyd.

Raine should have been the first for two hours, then Kratos. But the man didn’t move when the others left to eat and rest a bit. He just took a wet towel and delicately washed the face of the young man. Raine didn’t dare to say anything. Something in the face of her mysterious companion was painfully familiar, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to name it.   
She was starting to doze when Lloyd stired. He opened his eyes with a weak moan, unfocused and blank. She didn’t have the time to decide to move before Kratos leaned over the boy.

« Lloyd ? »  
His voice was low, and worried, and this something else. Now, Raine didn’t dare to move. Kratos seemed so focused on the boy that it seemed he wasn’t aware of her.   
At first, there was no answer. But a minute later, Lloyd seemed to slowly turn his head toward the man. She couldn’t see his expression, but the one on Kratos’ face made her heart skip a beat. So much pain, and so much fear. And love. The same she had when she looked at Genis. The something she couldn’t deny or hide from.  
« Try not to fall from cliffs again, please. »  
Again ?  
« It really bring back bad memories, you know. »  
She never heard him talk so gently, so softly. When did Kratos started to feel this love for Lloyd ? Another something twisted her heart, like she already knew but didn’t want to acknowledge an evidence so obvious nobody could even recognize it.  
Kratos was runing his fingers in the boy’s hair, and Raine felt like an intruder. Then, a little voice, like a small child seemed to resonate in the small room.  
« Dad ? »  
Kratos freezed. He looked lost, his eyes glassy and pained.  
« Dad, when are we going to the house in Palmacosta ? »  
A long silence. Raine didn’t understand. What house ? Palmacosta ? Dirk never talked about moving. She watched as Kratos closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. His breath seemed to hitch a few times and she was sure she saw his hands trembling. What was that ?  
« It’s a long way to Palmacosta from here. »  
His voice was even lower than before, but it was somewhat younger and hopeful. Like a father talking to his child.  
« Mum told me we were going to live here. »  
Raine felt a stab in her chest. She knew the Anna buried in Dirk’s garden was Lloyd’s mother. But she also knew that she died as she entrusted her son to the dwarf. How old was Lloyd when this happened ? Could he be… remembering ?  
« Yes, she did. »  
« There will be the sea ? »  
« Yes. We will see it from home, I promise. »  
« Will you teach me how to swim ? »  
Kratos leaned again over Lloyd, a hand cuping his cheek and lightly pressed their forehead together, like a familiar gesture. Like a father and son.  
« Of course. » His voice was trembling slightly, and she caught sight of a lonely tear. « I will teach you everything you want. »  
« S’cool. »   
Lloyd’s voice was fading. He was falling asleep.   
« Love you, dad. »   
And nothing more. Just peaceful breathing and healthy sleep.  
Kratos didn’t move. He just watched, lost and pained the unmoving form of his son. His son. How could they have been so blind ?  
« Everything you want, Lloyd », whispered his father, voice broken. And so full of love.  
She got up silently, and if Kratos noticed, he didn’t show it. But when she warped her arms over him, he didn’t jump. He returned the embrace.

And cried.


End file.
